Transparent
by Twitz
Summary: Betrayed, left out, and wrongly accused. Could she possibly gain strength to stand up again from him? SunaKyo! On permanent hiatus!
1. Death remembered

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wallflower! I'm just sharing my thoughts and ideas to make my own fic for it, so please, if you've got any suggestions, then please review! Anyway, I'm basing this fic on Avril Lavigne's single entitled, 'Naked'. Please R&R!  
**

* * *

Everyone didn't like her that much. They'd always keep their heads low whenever she's around, and try to lower their voices whenever they gossip about her. As she passed through the other girls standing in the hallway, she fastened her pace and almost tripped.

"Isn't that Nakahara?" one girl asked, covering her mouth slightly so she wouldn't be heard by her,

"Yeah, that's her,"

"I heard she pushed the popular girl Kagami last year, was it true?" another mouth asked,

"Those were just rumors, but a few students said they actually saw her push Kagami," another girl added,

"If it's true, then we should stay far away from her!" another gossiper continued,

All five girls gasped and continued to talk about her until the bell rang for class.

Sunako Nakahara. She wasn't like any of those ordinary high school students you see roaming around the streets of Japan, hanging out with friends, or dressing up like cosplayers, she was different, she already was since she was little, but her parents calmly accepted her nature and continued to love her, despite her weird attitude towards people, but the accident during her first year of high school made her worst. It made her far more distant from other people.

She didn't enter class, instead she went to the top floor, where it all took place. She placed her pale hands on the rails, as the wind brushed up against her face covered with her bangs, and the memory of the accident flashed again before her eyes.

"_Stop it Mika!" Sunako shouted, trying to go near her best friend,_

"_Just go away Sunako!" Mika shouted, already standing at the edge of the railings,  
_

"_But Mika, you still have your friends! And you can't kill yourself just because of some useless jerk!" Sunako defended, trying to go near her,_

"_No Sunako, you don't understand! You don't know how much it hurts!"_

"_Darn it Mika! There are lots of other guys you can date!"_

"_You know Sunako, the reason why I wanna jump now, is because, I knew... I knew that he liked you!" Mika sobbed,_

"_Wha-what?" Sunako replied in disbelief,  
_

"_Don't act all innocent Sunako! He told me that he confessed to you and you rejected him! And he finally broke up with me because he really liked you!" Mika added,  
_

"_But that's not true!" Sunako defended herself, trying to get near Mika, but she moved a step backward,  
_

"_No Sunako, it really hurts when your boyfriend falls in love with your best friend, but, it's really weird that I never hated you, even when I knew he liked you Sunako, you've been a really good friend to me, and I still wanna thank you for that, but I can't bear this pain in my heart anymore... Bye... Sunako..." she said, leaving the words hanging as she jump from the lifeless railings, the wind unable to save her from her untimely death._

_"But I don't even know which one Mika, you have two boyfriends... And I only knew one of them..." Sunako said, feeling so helpless.  
_

_Her body fell from the building, her bones shattered into pieces. Sunako, who literally adored blood, wasn't able to bear the sight of it oozing out from all over Mika's body anymore, she tried to save her, extending her arms hoping she could pull her, pull her from her misery, but it was too late. A few students saw the accident, with her arms stretching out like that, they thought she pushed her._

_"Stupid Mika! This is all so stupid and unreasonable!" Sunako shouted as she fell from her knees and covered her tearful eyes.  
_

"S-sunako," a voice called, releasing her from the agonizing memory,

Sunako turned her head, and saw it was just one of her classmates. Of course, everyone would know where they can find her. It would be at the top floor, where she'd always reminisce about the accident.

"Mr. Hiroshi wants to talk with you in his office," the boy said,

"O-okay…" she replied as she started to walked away from the railings,

She left the place and proceeded to the faculty and found Mr. Hiroshi, and there was a guy with him.

"Excuse me sir…" Sunako shyly said,

"Oh there you are Sunako, I went over to your classroom but you weren't there," Mr. Hiroshi said,

"S-sorry sir, I was at the roof top…"

"Oh I see, I understand, the accident… Is still in everyone's mind, but Sunako, we can't live in the past right? Before I continue, please sit down,"

She sat down, lowering her head, making her long hair cover her weary face, she didn't mind the stranger seated next to her.

"I'd like you to meet Kyohei Takano, he's a transferee from Kuroki High School in Okinawa," Mr. Hiroshi said,

"Uhm sir... Is that the only reason why you wanted me here? To meet this new student?" Sunako asked sardonically,

"Oh I forgot to tell you Sunako, Kyohei Takano is actually the son of Riki Takano, you know, our famous psychiatrist here in Japan, and the reason why I wanted you to meet him is because –"

Before he could continue, he was interrupted by Sunako.

"Sir, I don't need another one of this okay? Can't you all just leave me alone? I don't need someone to help me forget about the accident, after all, you all believed that I pushed her right? Well, I don't really care whatever you're thinking, and can you please reconsider your decision whenever your making one? You don't know how much hell I've been through already!" she shouted, making everyone stop at what they were doing and turn all their heads on her.

With that, Sunako left the office stomping her feet and walked back to her classroom, everyone suddenly got quiet as she enteredand observed her movements, but she didn't care even if the whole class was staring at her, she just proceeded to her chair and stared at her desk. Too bad her seat was in the middle, she should have been near the window so she wouldn't feel distracted or uncomfortable when someone's staring at her. All the students stood up as their homeroom teacher entered with the guy she met earlier.

As the teacher entered, he placed his book and stick in his desk and motioned the new student to enter.

"Good morning everyone. Today, you'll be having a new classmate, his name is Kyohei Takano. Be nice to him okay? Kyohei, you sit over there," the teacher said, pointing his finger at the empty chair beside Sunako.

All the girls, except for Sunako of course, almost drooled upon seeing the new hunky student walk past them.

"Okay," Kyohei replied.

In Sunako's mind, and in everyone's eyes, she was a murderer, although it was clearly a suicide by a girl who got her heart broken really bad, everyone believed she pushed Mika Kagami, her best friend.

"Sunako ay, I'll help you, I've been in numerous cases like this with my dad, but you seem different..." Kyohei said at the back of his mind as he studied Sunako's appearance while ignoring the girl's taunts from behind him.

Meanwhile, Sunako was just there in her seat, frozen like she was the day that disaster took place.

"What's the use of trying to help me forget all those things? I can never forget what those people said to me..." Sunako said to herself, covering her ears as tight as she could.

* * *

**Finally done with the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy reading this one, and please review! :D Thanks**


	2. Another accident, or not?

A week had passed, and Sunako had still been ignoring Kyohei despite the fact of her being tasked to show him around the school, until finally Kyohei himself couldn't hold it anymore and confronted her,

"Nakahara! It's really obvious that you've been ignoring me these days," Kyohei said,

"So what? I don't really care if you get lost," Sunako replied, still her words filled with a big percent of sarcasm,

"Hmm… Since that accident… a year ago, am I correct? You've been rude to the people who try their best to help you, and since it's my job to-" Kyohei was cut short with his words as Sunako intervened,

"Look, you think I'm all that innocent? Well then you're wrong mister know-it-all! I'm not blind and I'm not deaf, I'm sick of all these people trying to 'help' me, just what help can they give huh? And you know what Takano, I don't really give a damn about you and about your father, and to be quite honest actually, you're just wasting your time here!" Sunako shouted at him, finally bursting out all her rage, but Kyohei didn't seem to feel the intensity of it and just shrugged her off,

"Look, how about giving yourself another shot at life? What I mean is, you can't keep living in the past, and the past _is_ past!" Kyohei replied back taking a step nearer to her. Sunako noticed it and took a step backwards,

"You don't know anything about my past, and you don't know anything about me! Won't you even try to consider my feelings? I can never forget the words those people said to me! And oh, you know what? You better run along now or else people might think you're secretly being friends a 'murderer'," she replied with so much sarcasm in her tone,

"Well you know what, I don't care! Just so you know, I can be as persuasive as anyone could be, and once I've started something, I'm never going to stop until I've ended it!" Kyohei proudly said to her and even grinned,

"The hell I care about that," Sunako said as she turned away and started to walk, but Kyohei got hold of her hand so quickly and gripped it hard,

"Hey! Let go of me! That hurts!" Sunako complained as she tried to pull his hands away from hers,

"I won't let go, not until you say yes with what I'm going to say," Kyohei said, flashing another grin at her,

"Whatever the hell it is, I don't care!" she said, putting one palm over her ears,

But Kyohei got hold of her other hand, and pushed her against a wall, his face now really near to hers, Sunako felt her heart thump and blushed,

"He-hey! What are you doing?!" Sunako shouted,

"Isn't it obvious?" Kyohei grinned,

Sunako got so nervous that her eyes automatically shut, and Kyohei couldn't help but chuckle,

"What's funny?" Sunako asked,

"Haha! Did you honestly think that I was going to kiss you? Well, I'd never wanna kiss a 'murderer' anyway," Kyohei said with a bit of sarcasm in his tone,

"Good thing you remember," Sunako replied back, pushing his hands away from hers and ran as fast as she could,

"Boy you are such an interesting girl Nakahara, but I'll try my best to help you, no matter what happens! Damn, now I forgot what I was going to say to her, stupid me," Kyohei said to himself with such delight,

Sunako, who was still running, decided to go out of the school, cut class like the usual, and went to the park. She looked at her watch.

"It's still 3 o'clock, maybe I'll just go home..." she said to herself,

On the way to her house, she passed by a new book store and decided to stop there for a while and look at some mangas.

"Blood+... Hmm... This looks interesting, I should get this one..." Sunako said to herself, as she pulled out some money, and payed for the manga she just purchased.

As she walked back to her house, she sensed someone or something following her, she turned her head and rolled her eyes but there was no one there.

"That's weird, I thought someone was following me," she said to herself,

Well, the fact is, someone was, it was a handsome guy with blond hair, bangs hanging freely, covering his fairly wonderful azure eyes. The guy continued to follow her, making sure his footsteps wouldn't be heard again

"So this is where you live huh, my, I feel like I'm becoming a stalker now, but nevertheless, I'll try! Yosh! Didn't expect you to be this rich," Kyohei said to himself.

As Sunako reached home, she was greeted by her giddy mother who was all smiles that day.

"Sunako dear! How wonderful that you've come home so early today! Did something happen?" her mother asked,

"Nothing mom, why would anything happen anyway? There's nothing's special about me that could make anything _good_ happen," she replied and continued to walk to her room which was at the third floor of their four-story mansion. Before she could reach the stairs, her mother followed her and she heard her steps which made her slow down,

"I did send Miyaki to fetch you," her mother added,

"Why? So you'd make yourself sure that I wouldn't go pushing someone around in a building again?" she replied rudely,

"Sunako dear, it's not like that, I just don't want to... Well I just want to protect you, that's all," her caring mother explained,

"Protect me from what exactly?" she asked, still not facing her own mother,

Outside the mansion, Kyohei was already eavesdropping, if you would think this in the anime, you can already visualize his ears expanding.

"Well..." her mom tried to continue,

"If you can't answer my question, can I go to my room now?" she asked again, now stomping her feet

"Okay... I'll just call you if dinner's ready," her mom just replied, tears flowing from her eyes, she tried her best not to sneeze, but Sunako heard it, she bit her lip and just nodded, but continued on walking up the stairs to her room.

Her mom continued to cry in her own room, as she looked at the old photos, with her, Sunako, and her husband in it. Before, they were such a happy family, of course, Sunako was already a weird kid in her childhood, but nevertheless, her mom and dad really loved her so much that they decided to just have one child. Kyohei, who was still sneaking in the garden of the Nakahara's, heard Mrs. Nakahara's wails in the second floor. He was saddened by it, and decided to stop his stalking for a while, jumped from the fence, and decided to head for home.

As he started taking his route back to the school first to get his motorcycle, he suddenly fell on his knees as pain struck his head and mind so quickly like a flash of lightning which caused him to screech his teeth in agony. As it continued to happen, memories flashed before his eyes and after a while, vanished in thin air.

"Wha-what the hell was that???" Kyohei asked himself. His head still hurt a bit, but he just continued on walking because it was already four in the afternoon, and he still had an appointment with his doctor. He reached the school and got his motorcycle, and drove off. Even if his eyes were focused on the busy road, he was still trying to remember the memory that flashed in his mind earlier, while doing that, he almost bumped into a taxi and got scolded by a man driving beside him.

Meanwhile, the girl shrouded with darkness, stayed in her room, listening to rock music which she considers her 'food' in times of total damnation. 'Misery Business'. She just loved that song. Paramore is just a new band, but she loved them a lot, Linkin Park as well, her most favorite songs from them are 'Numb' and 'Somewhere I Belong'. Hell yeah, she can relate well from those kind of songs, containing lyrics like those. While listening to the loud bangs of her speakers, she got a small knife which she hid underneath her table. She caressed its sharp edges as if it was a doll. When she held the sharpened edge too hard, she cut her skin, and blood oozed out from it. Gazing at the blood that flowed, she remembered the accident again. Too much blood, she thought. She felt her heart race that she accidentally slashed her wrist. She bit her lip and giggled a bit, as if she didn't feel any pain at all.

"An accident... Haha... Just like before..." she said to herself as she looked at the blood oozing out from her pale wrist which was already in a different color, because of the damage the knife made.

"If I die, my death wouldn't be remembered anyway..." she said as she closed her eyes and passed out as the pain in her wrist continued to spread.

* * *

**This isn't the usual Sunako you know who nosebleeds upon seeing bright things or handsome guys. Thanks for reading and please R&R! I don't own the songs which I mentioned, credits to the ones who own them.**


	3. Goodnight Sunako

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wallflower and the bands and their respective songs which I'm gonna mention here!**

* * *

"Sunako! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Nakahara shouted as she made her way to Sunako's room to be sure she'd hear her call.

Usually she'd reply with a '_Yeah'_ or a '_Later_', even if she was awfully rude, Sunako would never forget to answer her mother when she calls her for dinner, but this time, it was weird, her mom thought, she didn't answer. She tried calling again but there was no reply. It made her worry, so she called one of her maids and asked for the key to Sunako's room.

As she and the maid entered the room, like the usual, it was in complete darkness. Sunako never opens the curtains, she hates the light, it's just too... Brilliant and nice. She hates nice things now anyway. The maid searched for the switch, and as she turned it on, Mrs. Nakahara screamed loud and hard as she saw Sunako's pale arms drenched in her red fresh blood. Sunako's father, who was relaxing himself in the pool, rushed to the third floor where Sunako's room was as he heard his wife's scream.

"What happened?" he asked, the music playing was really bothering him, because 'Faint' by Linkin Park was playing, and it was the part where Chester was screaming to his lungs, and it just added to the horror of Sunako's parents,

"Su-sunako! Our daughter! Oh my God! Please save her!" her mother continued to shout,

Her father didn't reply because of the extreme shock, he shouted at their maid to get the car ready. They immediately carried Sunako, her blood dripping as she was being carried in her father's arms. They carefully placed her in the passenger seat, her mom with the maid at the back. Her father was driving uncontrollably, _Please God, don't let her die! She's too young to die... Please God save her!_, he thought as he glanced at her. She was as white as the clouds. There was a big gash in her wrist, he could already see the veins, it made him more nervous so he sped up some more. Finally, it was like a century long before they reached the hospital. Nurses and Doctors immediately crowded the girl soaked in blood, and because the Nakahara couple were popular and rich, calling for a doctor or a nurse to entertain them wasn't such a problem anymore.

Sunako was immediately rushed to the ICU because she lost too much blood already. Hours passed and finally the doctor attending Sunako came out.

"How is she doctor?" her mother asked,

"She'll be fine, we already stitched up the wound in her wrist, it was quite deep though but she'll be okay. For now, we injected medicine to put her to sleep, she'll wake up in a few hours," the doctor explained as he left them,

"Thank God she's fine," Mr. Nakahara added.

They entered the room, Sunako was peacefully sleeping, this time, because there would never be a room in a hospital so dark like Sunako's room was, her face was visibly clear. Her pale, petite face in a peaceful expression thanks to the drug the doctor had injected in her dextrose.

While everybody felt relieved that she was safe, Sunako dreamed of it again.

_"Mika! Nooo!" Sunako shouted as she tried to reach for her, hoping she could save her friend,_

_"Mika..." she continued to call her name. She looked down from where Mika fell, but found no trace of her body anywhere, she was shocked, as she blinked, she was hanging for her life, clutching the rails as hard as she could. She was about to fall._

_"So now even I'm gonna die in a dream?" she said to herself,_

_"This is far much better," she added as she slowly, and one by one, released her fingers._

_But before she could completely let herself fall, an arm extended out, getting hold of hers and pulling her from her near death. Before she could see her savior's face, he pulled her closer and buried her face in his chest and hugged her tightly, as if he would never see or be able to hug her ever again. She could feel the warmth of his body, and couldn't help but just hug him back. She was about to lift her face to see her savior's face when she felt a hand caress her face,-_

From there, her dream ended. She slowly opened her eyes, and felt a warm breath crashing against her face, when her eyes were finally and completely open, she found Kyohei's face really, really near to hers, and she just noticed that her two arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Wha-what the heck!" Sunako shouted as she pushed Kyohei so hard that he almost crashed his back on the wall,

"He-hey! Dont' get any wrong ideas! You were the one who did that to me you know!" Kyohei defended himself, covering his mouth while trying his best to hold his laughter,

"And why the hell would I do that huh?!" Sunako screamed which caused her parents to rush in the room to see what the commotion was all about,

"Is everything alright in here??" Mr. Nakahara asked,

"Oh everything's fine sir, Sunako was just surprised to see herself here," Kyohei answered,

"Oh I see. You've got some explaining to do young lady when we go home tomorrow!" her father angrily, but tenderly scolded her,

"After this happened? Do I really need to explain myself? If I say this was an accident, would you even believe me?" Sunako asked, which made both her parents turn back,

"We'll take that into consideration," Kyohei suddenly said,

"I'm not asking you idiot, so don't answer when I'm not even talking to you," Sunako said to him, as if she was going to explode already,

And Kyohei was too, that he marched towards her and pointed a finger at her,

"Can you please just calm down a little? Why are you always so hot-headed huh? It's not like we want to let you die or something? And please have some respect for your parents! For God's sake! You're not a little child anymore Sunako, with you this weird, if I was your father, I would've probably gave you up for adoption or something! But look! Because your mom and dad love you this much, they've accepted you for who and what you are! And believed that you were innocent when your friend died!" Kyohei shouted at her, which amazed Sunako's parents and the nurse who just entered,

"Bu-but..." Sunako tried talking,

"No but's missy, I'm your boss now and you're gonna do what I'll have to say!" Kyohei said again as he blinked at Sunako's parents, which were his signal for them to leave the two of them for a while to talk,

"Excuse me sir, but can I please borrow her for a moment? I'm just going to let her drink her medicine so she'll feel better," the nurse interrupted, startling Kyohei who was already carried away with anger,

"O-oh, right, sorry," he apologized. The nurse just nodded and proceeded to Sunako who was still sighing due to the words Kyohei just said to her earlier.

Surprisingly, Sunako was obedient that day and agreed to drink the medicine. Night came and everyone decided to call it a day for themselves and Sunako.

"We'll be back tomorrow dear, so please sleep tight for tonight," her mom said as she bid goodbye.

Sunako didn't reply but just turned to the other side of the bed and buried her face in the pillow.

Hours passed and she still found herself unable to sleep.

"I'm an insomniac now? How pathetic..." Sunako said to herself as she let out a little laugh.

Little did she know that Kyohei put a mic beneath her pillow, just a really small mic though so she wouldn't notice it when she rests her head on the pillow, and it was quite clever of Kyohei to have done so.

Good thing the hospital was fully equiped - with the latest equipments, in terms of music. A smile appeared on Sunako's lips as she saw a CD rack full with the latest songs from the newest bands.

"This hospital has got taste too," she said to herself, amused by the fact that there was a Paramore CD there, with their latest songs, and Avril's old album too.

She decided to settle on Avril first, and put the disc on the CD player. The first track was entitled "Nobody's Home". Sunako always wanted to learn how to play the guitar, she wanted to make songs about her life, and about how she badly wanted it to end soon.

She hummed along Avril's vocals on the song, and Kyohei on the other side was just listening as well. She had a nice voice, not that of a professional type, but just right. He was liking it, liking her voice, it was like a drug he was slowly getting addicted to. The next song she sang was 'We Are Broken', again by Paramore. This time, it was more gentle, which made Kyohei a little bit drowsy, until he finally fell asleep.

Sunako yawned, and it was a long one and scratched her eyes.

"Finally I'm feeling sleepy now," she said to herself. Before she closed her eyes, she stood up to turn off the CD player, and went back to the covers and fell fast asleep.

On the other hand, Kyohei, who feel asleep listening to Sunako's voice, woke up again. He looked at his watch and it read 3:30 in the morning.

"Good, she must've fallen asleep already," he said to himself as he heard snores from the other line,

"Have a good sleep Nakahara... I'm feeling sleepy myself too," he said as he let out a yawn and went back to sleep.

The two teens fell asleep and entered the world where they called it '_dream'_.

* * *

****

**Hahaha. You're probably wondering why I put a lot of Paramore in this chapter, well, I totally dig them right now lol. Thanks for reading again and please R&R!  
**


	4. An exboyfriend's arrival

Another fateful morning for the girl shrouded with darkness - well, at least that's what she thought. Her room in the hospital was completely filled with the annoying and mind-jerking brightness of the sun, which was obviously caused by the curtains that were opened by none other than her beloved mother. Boy, she really hated the lights, and she hated the one who invented it.

"Didn't he even thought about those who hated too much light???" Sunako said, referring to Edison. Yes the Thomas Edison who invented the light bulb.

Before she could completely assault him in her thoughts, her usual and only visitors which were of course, her parents, and her so called psychiatrist, Kyohei Takano, arrived.

"Feeling any better?" Sunako's dad asked,

She didn't reply but just nodded.

"Can I go home now?" she asked, still bothered by the plastic tubes in her wrist,

"God, how much I hate these things," she shrugged, making Kyohei giggle,

"What's funny?" Sunako asked, only making Kyohei laugh more,

"That's what you get, for scratching your wrist idiot," he replied,

"Don't worry, I'll make it bigger next time okay?" she replied giving him an evil-like grin which made his dad's eyebrows raise,

"There won't be any next time," her dad said to her,

"He's going to live next door now," he added, facing Kyohei which made him smile, but made Sunako furious,

"What??? So now he's not only my so called psychiatrist, but also my fiance now?! What the hell is wrong with this world!" Sunako exclaimed,

"Hey hey! No one said I'm marrying you anyway!" Kyohei grumbled, making Mr. and Mrs. Nakahara cover their mouths and laugh,

The two continued arguing, while Sunako's parents just watched them and whispered to each other,

"They look good together huh?" Mrs. Nakahara said to her husband,

"A bit, but hey! Don't think about those things now, our daughter is just barely fifteen. I'm not even into those things like my friends," Mr. Nakahara replied which made his wife relieved,

"Good to hear that hun... Sunako and I are really lucky to have you," she said, resting her head in his shoulders,

"Yeah, but our daughter needs to grow up more, and I hope Kyohei could help us with it..." he said as the both of them continued to watch Kyohei and Sunako fight.

Two hours passed, still with the two arguing about stupid things, Mr. and Mrs. Nakahara talked with the doctor, and gladly, he said Sunako could go home now. They packed her things and the group went home.

It's been two days since they left the hospital. It was one heck of an accident which almost made Sunako's mom die in frustration and fright.

Things returned back to normal, well, Sunako considered it 'normal'. Yet another bright and sunny day at the Nakahara residence, but darkness fell upon the 'emo' girl's room. Like the usual, her mom went to check up on her, and this time, she made sure that she has a key of her own to her daughter's room.

"Sunako dear, it's time to wake up now!" Sunako's really energetic mother said,

"Ugh! Later mom, and can you please close the curtains? You know how much I hate light entering my room!" Sunako shouted at her mom while covering herself with the bed sheets,

"Oww… Don't be such a baby! You're gonna be late for school, better eat breakfast now," her mother said with utmost care,

"Whatever mom, just go away now okay?" Sunako said rudely,

"Alright alright already! Just make sure you finish eating your breakfast okay? Yesterday you left a lot of food on your plate and it's such a waste!"

"Mom!!" Sunako repeated,

"Okay okay! I'm leaving, better hurry dear!" her mom said even with her daughter's rude reply,

She stood up, and went towards the windows, she peeped through a crack in the curtains a little and looked at the sky, which was so blue and clear, while gazing up at the beautiful sky, a crumpled paper which contained a small rock so it wouldn't fly off somewhere, came flying to her window, and it startled the hell out of her. She scrolled her eyes downwards to see who threw the paper, and what a damn surprise, it was Kyohei Takano again!

"What the hell does he want now? It's just early in the morning! Damn it! I forgot we're damned neighbors now! Ughh!" Sunako shouted, feeling pissed already even if it was just early in the morning,

"Yohoo! Sunako-chan!!" a voice shouted from beneath her house,

"Sunako! Someone's calling you!" her mom shouted from the next room,

"Ughh!" Sunako complained, now she's really pissed at him,

She marched downstairs, she didn't bother to take a bath, and just brushed her hair, put on her uniform and got her bag. He was going to pay, big time. She's really pissed off now. She just picked up her bento and got up to the door. As she opened it, Kyohei suddenly popped out of no where, with a promising proximity. Sunako blushed slightly and turned away.

"Ughh!! Could you please stop doing that? You're such a nasty greeting in the morning!" Sunako smirked at him,

"Why the harsh words? We should start this day with a wonderful smile! You know it's bad luck if you leave your house with a frown, my mom always said that to me, and you know what, it's actually true!" Kyohei said with such a delightful expression,

"Well you know what? I usually start my mornings with a big fat frown on my lips, and guess what? I'm used to having bad lucks!"

"Oww... Don't be so pessimistic Sunako-chan, now come along, we're gonna be late for school!" Kyohei said as he grabbed Sunako's hand and pulled her.

Now she was really angry, she was ready to beat the hell out of him before they reach school, but something caught her eye, someone really familiar. The guy was looking right at her, she felt the hair at the back of her neck stand, but she ignored it and continued walking.

"Something wrong Sunako?" Kyohei asked,

"Nothing, it's just that... Someone was following us a while ago..." Sunako explained which made Kyohei really worried,

"Huh? Let me look around," he replied as he turned around and scanned the whole place

"No! Don't bother, anyway, I'm sure he's gone now, let's just go..." Sunako said softly, but her eyes contained fear,

_"I wonder what's wrong with her... She seemed... scared. I've never heard her voice that soft but scared before..."_ Kyohei thought to himself. He stood there for a while until Sunako shouted at him,

"Hey, could you let go of me now?" Sunako said,

"Wha-what? Oh! Right, right!... I forgot..." he replied scratching his head,

"Spacing out huh? Well, that's what you get for visiting the 'murderer' so early in the morning," Sunako said, back to her usual self,

"Really? Never realized that, okay then, you're free now Sunako-chan!" Kyohei playfully said to her,

"Ughh! You're such a pain in the butt, you know that Takano? And the worst luck that I ever received is being classmates with you!" Sunako said as she left him and walked to a different direction.

Kyohei didn't mind following her, instead he went to their classroom because he noticed a few of his fan girls following him again.

"Not fangirls again, God I'm so tired of them!" he shouted pulling his arms to his head.

Sunako went to the cafeteria, she forgot breakfast again, and she didn't eat dinner last night. She couldn't deny that she was really hungry. She bought a few snacks and sat at a table. She was about to have the first bite, when she felt someone was looking at her. An unknown guy, not so far from her table, was staring at her. She couldn't see his face clearly. He was wearing a cap. She studied his look, even though she couldn't make up his face, he seemed really familiar to her, it's like she saw him a lot of times already. She just shrugged it off and continued to indulge in her food. She looked at her watch and noticed she was already ten minutes late, good thing she was finished eating, with that, she left the canteen. She looked back at the place where the guy was sitting, and found he was still there! He looked like a statue, because he didn't move an inch since she saw him there.

She walked towards the building, and heard those frightening footsteps. It was that guy again!

"Why the heck is he following me?" Sunako said to herself,

She fastened her pace, her face already sweating, until she finally reached her classroom.

"Ms. Nakahara! Where have you been? You're ten minutes late! Now, go out and squat!" Mr. Takayumi shouted at Sunako. He was quite a strict teacher and always punished students who arrived late in his class.

A few minutes later, Mr. Takayumi's class ended, and Kyohei went out, only to see Sunako still in her squatting position.

"Hey, you can get up now you know, the guy's out already," Kyohei said to her,

"I know, I'm not blind," Sunako bluffed,

"If you're not, then why are you still squatting?"

"None of your business," she replied as she stood up.

Kyohei didn't mind replying, instead she just helped her stand up, it seemed like her legs were hurting because of her position earlier, but she just ingnored his help and pushed away his hand. She decided to go to the bathroom. On her way, she walked past the strange guy again, this time, he pulled her arm and held her waist.

"Wha-what the helll are you doing?!" Sunako exclaimed,

"Don't you remember me?" the guy grinned,

Now she remembered him! That was why he looked so damn familiar earlier

"No... n-no way..." she said as she covered her mouth,

Sunako couldn't believe who she just saw. It was Takenaga Oda, her best friend's ex-boyfriend.

"I thought you already left!" Sunako shouted in disbelief,

"Yes I did... And I heard about the accident, so I decided to come back..." he explained,

"Wh-why?? Because of you she killed herself!" Sunako shouted at him which almost caused a commotion,

"Me? Were you sure it was me?" Takenaga asked,

"What? I don't understand! You liar! You even got me as an excuse for wanting to break up with her? You're such a low-life jerk!" Sunako said, almost in tears,

"What? What the hell are you saying? I don't know what you're talking about!" Takenaga shouted,

"Damn it, stop making lies Oda!"

"I'm not lying! I came back here to pay my respects. I loved her Sunako to the point that I even forgot myself! Even if it was really difficult to break up with her, I had to! I'm suffocated by her! And she gets easily jealous just because of those annoying fangirls who were always following me around. But, I loved her... I really did..." Takenaga explained, making Sunako realize how heartfelt those words sounded,

_"I can feel that he really meant it... Those words, they seemed so real, but..."_

"Then why did she say that you liked me so you broke up with her?" she asked,

"What? I never said that, I just said straight to her that things aren't working out the way they should be anymore," Takenaga said,

Sunako looked at him, he wasn't avoiding her eyes or anything, he just looked straight at her,

_"Damn, he isn't lying... I can feel it... Then why did she say those things?"_

"Don't you still believe me?" Takenaga asked once more,

"Uhm... I... I do... But... I'm still bothered by why did she said all those things..."

"I don't know Sunako... I really don't know... But, I heard she dated another guy even if we were still together..." Takenaga said as he lowered his head and stared at the ground,

"What?" Sunako replied, still having doubts of whether she'll believe in what he was saying or not,

"Yeah, but I forgot his name," he replied touching his forehead as he tried to recall the guy's last name

"Oh..."

"Oh wait, I think I remember it now," he said making Sunako lift her head,

"What?"

"Takano," he replied,

"Takano?" she repeated, surprised,

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, why are you here?"

"I already said I wanna pay my last respects..."

"No, what I mean is why are you here in school?"

"Oh, I wanted to... Transfer... Back here," Takenaga explained,

"I see, well, I'll just see you later then..." Sunako said, as she left him, and went back to her classroom.

_"Why did he even bothered to come back..."_ she said in her mind as she walked back.

* * *

**Whew! This got longer than I thought, :D Please do R&R, anything will already be considered a great help in improving my writing! And sorry for making Edison kinda like a villain here :P. Chapter five might be up late, but I'll definitely find time to write! ^^  
**


	5. Beer and Confessions

Since Takenaga Oda arrived, Sunako always seemed so calm and soft, and our Kyohei definitely noticed that. Maybe she has secret feelings for him? Kyohei thought. Nah, with that aura and coolness around Oda, Sunako probably couldn't last a second sticking around with him.

Afternoon came and the teachers dismissed all the students because of an emergency meeting called by the principal. Kyohei decided to approach Sunako and ask her something. Sunako was putting her books and stuff back in her bag when Kyohei came up to her with the usual goofy face.

"Hey, wanna go watch a movie?" he suddenly asked,

"What? And why would I wanna go with you?" she smirked at him,

"Awww... Can we just go please? I'm really, really bored to death!" Kyohei replied, making puppy eyes which almost made her giggle,

Something caught Sunako's attention which made her automatically nod much to Kyohei's suprise. He wanted to know what made the monstrous girl say yes and looked at where her eyes where, and found the new boy Oda talking to some students.

"Tell me, do you like Oda that much that it can make you say yes to my invitation?" Kyohei asked as he made Sunako turn to him,

"N-no!... What makes you think that I like him?"

"Well, I just said it in my question,"

"Never mind, let's just go already so I can go home," she just replied, obviously avoiding the question, and avoiding Kyohei's look, because she knew right then and there that if she'd sink in those blue eyes of his, God knows what'll happen.

They took a cab and went for the theater. As they reached the theater, Kyohei paid for the tickets.

"You know, I really don't mind paying for my own, it makes us look like we're... dating..." Sunako said making Kyohei giggle and just ignore her.

"You'll love Saw four! Pure blood and nothing else, damn I just love things like this!" out of the blue, the emo-like girl Sunako suddenly said surprising Kyohei a bit, even if she knew that if she'd see real blood it drives her nuts and makes it really dangerous when there's a knife near to her,

"Well, that makes sense," he said as he paid for the popcorn and Soda.

As they got seated, Sunako sighed in relief because the movie didn't start yet. A few minutes passed and it started.

All that time, instead of covering her eyes just like what other people were already doing, Sunako was just her usual self - laughing and giggling at the gore film. Kyohei couldn't help but just laugh along with her considering her weirdness. She really is unique, he thought, but, what's more disturbing is, Sunako would lick her lips when there's so much blood on the screen already, just enough to make Kyohei feel goosebumps.

Some people covered their eyes, some people said _disgusting!_ and _horrible!_, but Sunako, who was an avid fan of gore and slasher films, loved it.

The credits rolled and Sunako couldn't help but stretch her arms because of the loong movie.

"Damn what a good movie!" Sunako exclaimed,

"You know, you should stop using damn and replace it with darn. It doesn't sound good especially with a girl saying it aloud," Kyohei advised her, but just got shrugged off,

"It's none of your fucking business moron," Sunako replied which made some people look at them because her voice was a bit high,

"Hey! Now you've gone too far already!" he shouted covering her mouth and dragging her outside the theater,

"You're really boring Takano. How about us going for a drink?" Sunako suddenly whispered in his ear, her warm breath made his body kinda shiver and tingle a bit,

"Hey hey now what's wrong with you? Is this because of that Oda guy coming back?" he said to Sunako who looked somewhat drunk, but they didn't drink any alcohol yet,

"I'll tell you when you let me drink something okay?" Sunako said to him,

"What? Like water or juice? Okay wait for me here and I'll get it for you," he said, about to walk away from her to go to a near refreshment store, but was stopped when Sunako grabbed his hand,

"No... I want beer," she said,

"What?! There's no way in hell I'll let you drink beer! And besides we're underage you idiot!" he shouted at her which made her laugh,

"Hahaha, don't worry, there's this place where I and Mika used to go to when she feels like drinking, besides, there's no age restriction there," Sunako explained,

She was still waiting for his answer and decided to just go for herself, but Kyohei grabbed her hand and said,

"Wait, let me think about it..." Kyohei said,

_"Should we go or not? Maybe getting her drunk will get her to spit some info's out... Yeah that's a good idea,"_ Kyohei thought to himself,

"Well?" Sunako said startling him because he was mumbling to himself,

"Okay then, but just for this one time okay?" Kyohei repeated,

"Okay!" Sunako exclaimed as she smiled and walked and jumped around like a kid.

The street to where they can find the place Sunako was talking about was really creepy. The place was filled with drunkards and suspicious-looking people.

_"I can't believe she and Mika were able to pass this street without some guys! It's really dangerous!"_ Kyohei said to himself at the back of his mind.

He continued to look around at the place which was really filthy and filled with obviously bad and uneducated people who were like doing drugs and stuff. They finally reached the place, and Sunako knocked at the wooden door with a small opening fit for the eyes to see who's knocking.

"Password, young lady?" the stranger said to Sunako while he peeked at her from the small box at the top of the door,

Sunako murmured the password which Kyohei wasn't able to hear.

_"They have passwords too?? How medieval!"_ Kyohei thought to himself as he took a step forward.

He was about to enter when a guy somewhat like the guard got hold of his arm.

"Is he with you?" the guy asked firmly,

"Yeah, well for now," Sunako replied.

The guy just nodded and allowed him to enter.

The both of them chose a table and Sunako ordered for the 'usual', the waiter just nodded and proceed to the bar to get her the 'usual' drink.

"What did you mean by the 'usual' huh?" Kyohei asked inquisitively,

"Well, Mika and I call it the usual because it's obviously what we order everytime we come here," she explained as she looked around to see if the drink is ready,

"I know that idiot. For once can you stop making me look like an idiot? I'm not freaking naive you know!" he replied,

"Yeah I know, but sometimes you just seem like it," she said grinning at him as she played with the tissues on the table.

Kyohei didn't mind replying because he knew he'd get more sarcastic and stupid replies if he'd continue to talk to her.

He continued to observe the place and found it to be not so bad after all. From what he imagined just by hearing Sunako mention about how underage students can go and drink there, he thought the place was filthy and full of students making out and drinking as many bottles as they can, like what you see in films with all the mafia and yakuza essence on it, but, it was totally far from that. The place was so... conservative. A lot of youngsters, who were obviously some of Japan's socialites, sat, drank, and talked like they were mature people who's concern were at the things they were drinking and the money they were making from what, gangs? Or the money they were getting from their 'oh-so-rich' parents who cared less about them. So, in short, it was like a place of refuge for them.

The drinks came and Sunako immediately grabbed hers and started drinking.

"I never get tired of drinking this," she said taking a sip from it,

Kyohei didn't reply and just looked at her drink. Her eyes kept wandering around the room.

_"Is she drunk already?"_ he thought,

He continued to stare at her, when their eyes met, Sunako just giggled and asked for a toast.

"A toast for his return!" she exclaimed raising her bottle, he nodded in frustration,

"For his return? Do you really like him that much?" Kyohei said again which caused her to stir.

She didn't reply, instead, she got hold of her drink, grabbed his hand, and led him to a room.

The room was like a traditional Japanese room, with a small table and nice, colorful paintings on the wall.

"You really wanna know if I like him or not?" she suddenly said to him as they were both seated on the floor.

He just nodded and looked at her.

"I do like him... Well, that was before..." she confessed,

"I knew it! I knew it!" Kyohei exclaimed at his victory for making her spit it out,

"But that was before! And besides, I was the first one who knew him, not her..." she murmured,

"What do you mean?" Kyohei asked with a serious tone,

"Now now, just why the hell am I telling you this? This is supposed to be private stuff!" Sunako shouted as she continued to drink some more,

"Look who's talking!... Hey you've had enough already," he added as he took away her drink and placed it behind his back,

"Give it back!" Sunako shouted at him as she reached out her pale arms, she felt like she was floating already.

"Nuh uh, not until you tell me everything," he said,

Sunako pouted, but because of her drunkenness, she couldn't help but just say yes in which she responded by nodding to Kyohei who was smiling more because he was obviously enjoying the fact that he was taking advantage of her situation.

A few minutes passed, but Sunako was still silent. Kyohei thought it was just normal because she wasn't the type who'd explain why she was dead silent.

A few more minutes vanished, and still she was in the same position, so, he decided to go near her because it was making him worry already.

He sat beside her, and before he could say anything, her head dropped against his shoulders, and her long, pale arms entangled in his neck. He could feel her warm breath and the smell of alcohol from her. He was secretly blushing, which he thanked God because she wasn't looking at his face.

"Sunako?" his words seemed to cring in her ears,

"Please... I'm really tired... I'm tired of all these things..." she said as she hugged him even tighter,

He's known her for nearly three months now, with all those sarcastic words he's heard from her, and all the vulgar words he's heard from her, this time, her voice sounded so gentle and fragile.

"Sunako, you know that I'm always here for you, even though we've barely known each other for three months now..." Kyohei suddenly said which made her lift her head.

Her face was dangerously near to him now, but this time, it was Kyohei who was blushing. Her eyes were filled with tears, that it reddened. He gently wiped her tears and continued to comfort her.

"You know, I'm all ears for you today, you can say anything you want to me," he said.

Sunako just nodded again and continued to cry.

"I still loved him... Even if they got together... It's so unfair, I was the one who met him first, and Mika knew that I liked him a lot... But she got him first... And Takenaga is a really nice guy... Mika didn't deserve him at all! And what's worst was she cheated on him... She's just so unfair! And now I get all the blame for her death? Maybe I'll forget all this pain and misery once I die and perish from this world..." Sunako explained, making Kyohei's heart skip and feel really sorry for her.

He didn't reply. He just hugged her tighter, making her feel protected and special. He kissed her on the forehead, assuring her that he'd never leave her side that day. He rested her head on his lap, and allowed her to sleep.

The Sunako who always pouted in disgust, especially just at the sight of Kyohei Takano, was like a baby today. Wanting to be sheltered from all the madness and cruelty of our world. She felt safe in Kyohei Takano's arms, safe from all the blame and misery she's feeling. For now, she couldn't think of anything else but sleep while she can, because when she wakes up, insanity will strike and invade her naive mind again.

"_Sleep, Sunako,_" he whispered in her ear.

She mumbled something which Kyohei wasn't able to understand. She mumbled it again and this time it was clearer.

"I... lied... I... still... love... him..." the half-asleep Sunako said as she closed her eyes once again.

He could hear the rain falling heavily outside.

* * *

**Ahhhh!!! :) R&R thanks! Oh and thanks for those who reviewed ^^.**


	6. It's never too bad to trust

Two blurry eyes opened from a deep sleep. As her eyes were completely opened, she scanned the whole place. Why is the place different? She asked herself this, as she saw a completely different room, like she was in a motel or something.

"Shit!" Sunako screamed as she noticed that she was lying in a bed, and the place obviously looked like those of a motel.

This woke up Kyohei, who was in a middle of a dream.

"WHY THE HELL AM I HERE???" Sunako yelled, who stayed far away from him and was carrying a lamp shade on her hand,

"Hey hey calm down will you?"

"JUST TELL ME HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO CALM DOWN WHEN WE'RE IN A FUCKING MOTEL HUH??? AND YOU DON'T HAVE A SHIRT ON!!!" she continued to shout some more.

Kyohei didn't answer, but just went near her. She felt her temperature rise, her cheeks were burning up.

Kyohei? _Without_ a shirt on???

God, how beautiful his body was made. His chest... Damn it was so flawless that to her it was sparkling. She was stunned by the sight of it that she just bit her lip and gulped.

He went nearer and nearer to her. Her heart raced as she heard his footsteps.

She was going to close her eyes when suddenly...

"Do you mind if you get your feet off my shirt?" Kyohei asked promptly,

"Wha-what???" she yelled again as she looked at her feet and noticed his t-shirt was really there,

"O-oh..."

"What were you even thinking huh? Ewww... Don't tell me you thought that I was gonna kiss you???" Kyohei grinned at her.

She just blushed but looked away.

"N-no! Even if you did I'm gonna punch you till your nose bleeds badly idiot!" she said to him again as she ran to the bathroom and shut the door hard.

Inside the bathroom, she touched her chest. Her heart was literally banging inside, like it wanted to get out or something.

_Did I really expect him to kiss me? Damn!!! Just why the hell am I feeling like this? It's not like it's my first time seeing a guy half naked or something... I didn't even feel something like that when I saw Takenaga with only his swimming trunks on! Snap out of it Sunako! Snap out of it!!!_

She slapped herself again and again while looking at the mirror.

_With this ugly face of mine, no one would even bother to fall in love with me right? Yeah, that's it... No one will ever fall in love with a 'murderer'. That's really stupid Sunako, you should never expect him to fall in love with you? Just because you two have been sticking like glue for three months now doesn't mean a love will be born from it._

"Sunako!" Kyohei knocked on the door like crazy,

"Please I really need to use the bathroom!" he begged almost scratching the door and dislocating the door knob,

_Hahaha, now you suffer you idiot._

"Please!!!" he continued to beg more as he was already punching the wooden door that almost cracked already,

"Okay then! If you're not coming out, I'll just have to go in there by force than to shit out here damn it!" he yelled from outside which didn't bother her at all because she thought he was only joking,

One. Two. Three.

Sunako still didn't budge, so he decided to really do it.

BANG!

The door literally dropped on the floor, startling Sunako who was just sitting at the toilet.

On the door stood a Kyohei, now with only his exquisite body and flowery boxers.

"GET OUT NOW!!!" he shouted at Sunako who was blushing beet red.

She immediately rushed outside, her heart was racing again. But she felt victorious anyway. That was totally humiliating for any guy to do so. Haha, she thought.

Ten minutes passed, and Kyohei stepped out. He noticed Sunako wasn't in the room anymore, so he rushed outside and looked for her.

He found her in a mini-canteen inside the motel, that's a surprise, he thought, no, he wasn't surprised with the motel having a canteen inside it, but Sunako not even leaving him!

"Hey Sunako, I thought you left?" he said resting his arms on her shoulder.

She pushed his arms away and continued to sip on the mango shake she was enjoying.

"Look," she pointed outside the window,

"Do you think I could actually dare to go out with all those policemen outside? They might think I'm some prostitute or something," she reasoned.

There were policemen outside, all five of them in their cars. They were rounding up to see if there were students staying in those motels or something, you know, to prevent unwanted teenage pregnancies, or high school girls selling their flesh, and stuff like that.

"Well, you look like one," Kyohei teased her,

"What?"

"I said you look like one, are you deaf?" he repeated,

"Do you want to be killed here huh? Just why do you people keep teasing me!" she yelled at him which made the room boy to look at them, and the people pause from their places.

Kyohei didn't reply and just pulled her arm and led her back to their room.

"I was just joking okay? Can't you even tell what a joke is from what's not?" he reasoned out,

"I don't care!" she yelled back,

"Look, I'm so tired from carrying you from the bar all the way up here last night okay? And look what you made me do! I even broke the damn door for God's sake! I'm so tired of you complaining to me all the time too! Can you just for once listen to me and not pout or anything???".

This silenced her, and Kyohei noticed it that he just smiled and sat next to her.

"Hey, I know that you know very well why I transferred at your school and became your neighbor. I want to help you. It's all there is and nothing more. Now, can you just open even just a single portion of your heart to me? Opening up isn't really a bad thing for one who experienced something like what you did," he explained which moved Sunako a bit,

She didn't want to actually say these words, but it was like she was possessed or something.

"To be quite honest, the reason why I never really wanted, and accepted anyone's help, is because... Well, just not only because of what happened to Mika, but, someone who offered help, instead of literally helping me, betrayed me instead. That's why I really find it hard to trust people now. I'm trying to shut myself away from them as long as possible because I don't want to get hurt again. In these stages, a high schooler like me should be enjoying friends and stuff, go out with boys and just enjoy life, but instead, my best friend killed herself because her boyfriend liked me, and I got betrayed by my own friend..." she just let out a sigh as she finished explaining to Kyohei all the tragedies, a fifteen year old girl like her experienced already.

He bent his left knee like he was genuflecting, and got hold of Sunako's hand.

"I'll help you," he said, making her lift her head,

"What?" she asked, looking at his azure eyes,

This time, he held both her hands and repeated what he said.

"I'll help you. I, Kyohei Takano, from this day forward, swear to help you through whatever it was you've experienced last year. Okay?" he said as he released her hands and tapped her back.

For the first time, he saw her cry. Not because she was drunk or something, but this time, he felt she wasn't being plastic or something. Her tears, to him, were like silver drops that twinkled and sparkled that he scratched his eyes, thinking it might be just an illusion.

Even the feisty Sunako cries, he thought.

"Th-thank y-you..." she said as she tried to wipe her eyes.

_Thank You?_ Sunako... just thanked him? What an improvement! This must go on, he thought. She's actually opening up, even if it was just a bit, it was enough for a start for him.

He just let her cry for a moment there and continued to tap her back some more as she just rested her head on his shoulders.

"Feel any better now?" Kyohei asked her,

"Yeah, a bit... Can I tell you something? This sucks... This is so awkward..." she told Kyohei,

"Sure, you can tell me anything you like Sunako," he replied softly, with a really encouraging voice.

Sunako heaved a sigh. She actually fell for Takano's trap? But she can no longer deny the fact, that for the short time she's spent with him, slowly, but, this time surely, she's beginning to trust him. She was reluctant at first. She was afraid that he was yet another fraud again.

"I'll have to admit it... I'm slowly learning to trust you, I know it sounds stupid but-"

She was cut short again when Kyohei pressed his finger on her lips.

"No, nothing will sound stupid okay?" he assured, signaling her to continue talking which she replied by nodding.

"Okay... Can you help me? Forget all what happened in the past, and be a new person?"

"Of course, that's why I'm here, I'll help you whatever it takes okay? But before we do all the 'changing' stuff, I think it's best if we both go home for now, I'm sure your mom's worried now,"

"Oh, yeah I forgot, let me get my bag first... Where is it..." she murmured to herself,

"Here I got it, ouch!"

Sunako was startled because Kyohei was shouting like crazy.

He kept touching his head. Sunako could sense he was really hurting.

_Images_

_Places_

_People_

_A girl_

"Arghh!!! Damn it my head is killing me like hell!" he shouted to himself, Sunako went near him and let his head be buried in her chest.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get a doctor or something???" Sunako panicked a lot because Kyohei was hurting and screaming like Chester, you know, from Linkin Park, her most favorite band,

Kyohei didn't move, and after a while, he calmed down. It seemed he was okay now, Sunako thought.

"I'm fa-fine no-now... Shit, that was one hell of a headache!" he exclaimed as he stretched out his hands, like he just woke up from bed or something.

It wasn't just a normal headache people, and even Kyohei himself knew that.

"Well, okay, if you say so. So can we go now?" Sunako asked him as she help him get up,

"Yeah, just let me go to the counter and pay for the room okay? I'll meet you downstairs," he said as he cleaned the dirt on his butt he got from sitting on the floor. It was awfully dusty.

"How much for the room?" he asked the old man who was the cashier there,

"40 grand," the old man replied,

"What!!! 40 grand???" Kyohei replied in shock,

"Yes kid, now are you gonna pay or what? We're not supposed to let minors check in you know, if it weren't for that girl you were with..."

Kyohei just shrugged and smacked the bill on the counter.

"40 grand with a floor with a shit load of dust!" he murmured which the old man heard but decided to just forget about him.

He saw Sunako walk down on the stairs slowly. She was like an angel. Even with that attitude of hers, just like a devil, right then and there, she looked like an innocent, sweet angel.

He just smiled and opened the door for her.

As the two stepped out of the building, they were greeted the sun's warmth which radiated throughout their body.

"It's a brand new day again, Sunako," he said to her, holding her hands tightly as they waited for a cab to pull over.

_"A brand new day..."_ Sunako repeated to herself.

It indeed was, but, it's a fact that, whenever something good happens, there's always a price for it.


	7. When everything falls down again

They made it to her house at last. They were both smelled like alcohol. Kyohei got a lecture from Sunako's dad, but Mrs. Nakahara just smiled and went along, because she knew it was all part of his plan, well, except for Mr. Nakahara of course, he wasn't faking the 'daddy talk' with Kyohei.

After the lecture he received from Mr. Nakahara, Kyohei bid Sunako and Mrs. Nakahara goodbye and went home.

"Sunako, I don't want you doing this again okay? You're making me worry! I mean, he's still a guy after all, and I still don't trust him that much! What if the two of you got really drunk back then and! And uhmm…" Mr. Nakahara couldn't continue it, he couldn't say the word,

"Oh please dad! I'm not like that anyway..." she just brushed him off and turned away,

"You know, he told me you confessed something… I can't believe that you're actually opening up again!" her dad said with so much delight that it made her mother clap in agreement.

Her cheeks turned pink. Did she actually say 'things' to him?

"Wha-what? And you actually believed him???"

"Well, it seemed true because he wasn't avoiding my eyes!"

"And tell me dad, is looking straight at the eyes enough of a theory that can prove a person is telling the truth? God I can't believe the both of you!"

She was still blushing when she left the scene. What could she have said to him? She couldn't remember anything at all, all she remembered was that they were in a motel already. She shouldn't drink any more alcohol, especially when he's around.

"You know hon, it's been such a long time already since all the three of us talked like this together… It really feels so good to know that our daughter might become herself again… I'm really happy he recommended Kyohei to us…" Mrs. Nakahara said which made her husband nod.

"I surely hope he'll be able to help our little Sunako..." Mr. Nakahara still had high hopes that his daughter will be able to recover from the tragedy she experienced.

"In time dear, in time..." Mrs. Nakahara just rested her head on her husband's shoulders while the two looked at the bright sun at their veranda.

Meanwhile, at Sunako's room, well, like the usual, she'd play her favorite CD's again. This time yet again, it was a song by Paramore, her most favorite band in the universe, and it was entitled, 'My Heart'. Is she really going mellow now?

She stood up and walked to her mirror.

_Am I beautiful?_ She asked this to herself. She looked at her long and silky black hair. When was the last time she cut it exactly?

_Am I actually starting to fall for him? No... What about Takenaga?_ Endless thoughts about the two guys in her life kept creeping in her mind.

The song soothed and healed her heart. It was hurting. Why? Was it because of Takenaga? Or Kyohei? _I'm really confused_.

---

_ I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_

_This time I will be listening._

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart, my heart is yours_

_My heart is yours  
My heart is yours  
My heart is..._

_---  
_

"I don't wanna end up getting hurt because of a boy again..."

She took off her clothes and threw them on the floor, and crept on her bed.

Was it just good that Galileo invented the telescope or what?

Her curtains had a big crack, so it was pretty visible from his window. His cheeks burned up when he saw her only in her undergarments.

"I swear I didn't mean that!!!" he said to himself.

Wow, he never expected her to have, such nice curves.

Slap!

"Snap out of it Takano! Arghh!" he kept slapping himself, not noticing his mother was already at the door.

"Are you okay Kyohei dear???" she asked him worriedly,

"Oh what? Oh! I'm fine mom, don't worry, I just remembered something!" his reason didn't seem to be convincing at all, but nevertheless, his mother was pretty clueless about the 'business' he was into, since his dad was the only one who knew about it.

Sunako liked to sleep with only her undergarments on, since she still felt hot even with the aircondition on, just so weird of her.

Back to Kyohei, he was still thinking of what he saw earlier. Sunako, with only _it_ on. Pervert! He said to himself, boy he's starting to become like on, well, he _is_ a guy after all! To divert himself from thinking of her, he read some magazines.

He felt sleepy after reading three magazines, so he went back to his bed and decided to take a short nap. Fifteen minutes had passed and he was awoken by a loud bang on his window.

"Hey Takano!"

When he rose up from the bed, he saw her in her bath robe. She looked as if she was a goddess, and he was her servant.

"What?" he replied as he opened his window,

"Come here!" she yelled again across her window,

"Wait!" he yelled back closing his window pane and shutting the curtains,

"Kyohei dear, did you drink your medicine?" his mother asked him as he caught him before he could go down the stairs.

He was surprised by his mother who suddenly appeared in front of him that he just sighed.

"God mom! You scared the hell out me!" he exclaimed which made her mom raise her eyebrows,

"Now now, what did I tell you about using those kind of words?" her mom reminded him,

"Yeah yeah mom, but you freaked me out you know!"

"Well, did you drink your medicine?" she asked once more,

"What? Wait... Let me think... Oh, not yet, I forgot, I'll drink it when I go down by the kitchen okay?"

"Okay then, I heard the other girl next door shout, was she talking to you?" her mom asked which made him a bit nervous,

"Uh... Yeah, we're classmates mom, she needed help with our homework so she called for help..." he explained as he avoided her look,

"Hmm... Well then, but I think something smell's fishy," she teased her son which made him pant and sweat,

"It's not like that okay mom? Sometimes I really don't understand what you're thinking you know? We'll anyway, I'm gonna go over to her house for the rest of the afternoon, and maybe her parents will invite me for dinner there, so don't bother leaving something for me okay? See ya mom," he said as he waved goodbye and went down the kitchen to drink his medicine.

He went out, bringing a notebook and ballpen with him so it'll look like he's really gonna go over to her house studying. It was actually a notebook used for the psychology thing purposes, know what I mean?

As he reached her house, he was greeted by Mrs. Nakahara.

"Hello again Kyohei! What brings you here so early in the afternoon?" Mrs. Nakahara asked as he let Kyohei in,

"Oh, Sunako asked for me, didn't you hear her shout at her window? Because my mother did..." he said in a low voice because it was obvious he was shy.

Before Mrs. Nakahara could reply back, Sunako appeared right in front of them.

"I need help with my... assignment mom, let's go Takano!" she had a nervous voice and a shy expression, so she just grabbed his hand when he didn't reply and almost dragged him up to her room.

"Wow, that was so cool, we actually had the same reason!" he said to her as he observed her carefully.

She was wearing the clothes - with the usual color. A black tank and black skinny jeans. She looked really nice even with those simple clothes that he almost got lost in them.

"Idiot! What reason would I have else anyway? Now, the reason that I wanted you here, was because... Uhm..." she was shy to ask him this but Kyohei said it for her,

"Oh for the therapy sessions right? Well, it's not like you're gonna have a surgery or anything you know, we're not gonna anything overrated too! We'll just talk things out, understand?" he explained to her which made her feel relieved,

"Oh... Right, talk? I can do that..." he murmured to herself which made him shift closer to her to hear what she was saying,

"Were you saying something?" he asked her.

As she lifted up her head, she met up with his face. They were like a few inches far from each other now. They were so close to kissing already.

"Sunako..."

Like magic, Kyohei went closer to her, she was like possessed because she didn't complain or anything. She was clearly lost in him. Their lips were so close now when a knock was heard on the door. They quickly turned their faces fast. They were both blushing beet red. Sunako couldn't believe what she just did, did she actually wanted him to kiss her?

Good thing it was just the maid who brought snacks with her. After placing them in Sunako's table, she exited leaving the both of them alone together again.

"So-sorry about that..." he apologized to her,

"Forget about it," she was trying her best to NOT look shy at him, but inside, she was already trembling, and at the same time, she felt something weird.

"Okay... About the therapy thing again, why don't we start by uhm... Tell me about your uhm, likes and dislikes!"

"Are you sure you know about this?" Sunako asked him because it seemed that he was a bit nervous,

"Of course I do! After all my dad trained me well..."

"Okay then... My likes and dislikes? Well, first of all, I like people who uhm... Wait, this is awkward..." she took a deep breath and started to talk again,

"I like people who are true and loyal, well, I won't include the things that I like, like food or stuff okay?"

"Okay, just continue with it already!" he said as he wrote the things she said,

"And I hate the people who are the complete opposite from what I said..." she continued on, but Kyohei seemed to be really bothered by something,

"You really wanna know why people always backbite on you? I honestly think it's the way you act around them, and the way you dress," he said to her which made her look at the clothes she was wearing,

"My attitude and my clothes? What's wrong with them? Aren't they decent?" she answered back which made him just giggle,

"No... They are decent, well except for your language okay? Stop saying unnecessary and unpleasant words like hell, fuck, and shit okay? And please stop wearing black clothing, you look like you're going to a funeral or something!"

"I like the way they are, and it's pretty normal for teenagers to say things like that!"

"Of course it's normal, but for a guy okay? But for you, you're a girl, and it's not nice to hear things like those from you, especially that you're a Nakahara..." he said as he crossed his legs and laid his back on the chair.

She didn't reply, and he just looked at her. It wasn't like she didn't have a good figure or something, but, the only thing that she lacked was good taste of clothing.

"How about we go to the mall?" he offered checking his wallet if he had his credit cards,

"What? What are we going to do there?"

"We're gonna go shopping for new clothes duh! Don't worry, it's my treat today okay?"

"Well, whatever you say..."

Unaware to them, their whole conversation was taped by Mr. Nakahara. He was watching from his office, and the close kissing thing, he also saw it, he couldn't do anything but clench his fists, what could be the reason behind it?

Meanwhile, Sunako and Kyohei went down, and bid Mrs. Nakahara goodbye as Kyohei explained that they'll be going to the mall.

"Do you want me to go get Miyaki to drive the two of you to the mall?" her mother asked her, as she waved her hand to call the maid,

"No Mrs. Nakahara, it's okay, I have my bike with me, we'll be okay with it," Kyohei explained, refraining Sunako from answering when she was already about to open her mouth to answer,

"Okay then, please be careful on the way," Mrs. Nakahara said to the both of them as she exited and proceeded to the kitchen,

"I'll prepare dinner so that you can eat when you two arrive here," she added in which the two answered by nodding and exiting the door.

"Your mom is really kind, you should be kind to her as well you know," he said as he gave her another helmet,

"Yeah... Well, I am..."

"Yeah right, oh well, let's talk about that later,"

He was about to start the engine when his phone rang.

"Wait, there's a message, let me read it,"

The text message was from Mr. Nakahara, and it said:

_Remember our agreement, don't take things too far, she's doing good at the moment, so please, don't ruin our good relationship Mr. Takano_.

He paused for a moment, and the words, '_dont take things too far_' kept playing in his mind.

"Well?" Sunako said to him, in which he got startled,

"Oh! Right, okay, let's go!" his voice was shaking, but Sunako didn't notice it because of the loud sound of the bike's engine.

As the two reached the mall, Kyohei still felt nervous, but tried his best to hide it.

"So, what are we going to buy first?" Sunako asked as she tugged his shirt.

As he felt her touch, heat radiated from his body which made the hair on his arms stand. Her touch electrified him.

"Uhm, we'll buy some jeans first, you can go buy the rest on your own later, it might look weird if we still go together..." he kept his voice low but shakey, and Sunako noticed it but didn't bother to ask him because she seemed interested looking at the stalls at the mall.

Kyohei noticed her eyes wandering in every corner that he just smiled and felt relieved, but what Mr. Nakahara texted him earlier replayed on his mind again and again.

"Don't tell me this is your first time in a place like this? You seem pretty much like it..." he said to her,

"What? Of course not! When... She was still alive, we always went here..." a gleam of sadness in her eyes appeared and he couldn't help but frown too,

"Hey, it's not the time to be sad now you know! Come on and let's find some suitable clothes for you!" he tried his best to make a jolly tone, and luckily it worked because she seemed to be smiling now as well.

For three hours, they bought clothes at every store they passed by. Kyohei forgot about what he said to her earlier about not accompanying her to the clothing stores, because he ended up choosing everything for her to wear, he had a good taste that's why. Everything they bought all had really nice and warm colors, this time, they bought nothing that was color black, although Sunako completely protested to everything he chose, in the end she couldn't do anything but just agree. They both felt hungry and decided to eat at a nearby food chain.

They were both enjoying their meal when Sunako's phone rang.

"Yeah?" she answered on the phone.

While she was talking to whoever it was on the line, a few seconds later her expression changed, and her voice became louder, that she was almost shouting already, Kyohei whispered if everything was okay, but she just lied and nodded at him.

"It was dad, he wants me to go home now, he said something important was up and I need to be there right now," she said in an annoyed tone.

Kyohei didn't say anything but just asked for their bill, and he drove Sunako back home and he went back to his house.

When he was greeted by his mother, she was surprised to see him home early.

"I thought you were going to stay late next door?" his mother asked him.

He shook his head and just went up to his room.

"Hmm... Something must've happened?" his mom thought as she looked at his son while he made his way upstairs.

Meanwhile, at the Nakahara residence, Sunako was greeted by two familiar persons to her, who had their comeback because of the same reason she already knew.

"Hello Sunako dear!" said Mrs. Morii as she made her way to Sunako to greet her and kiss her cheeks.

But Sunako avoided her gesture and faced the stairway to go up to her room.

"Where are her manners!" Mrs. Morii quietly protested to her husband who agreed,

"I'm really sorry about that Mrs. Morii," Mrs. Nakahara said to her as she signaled the maid to go and call Sunako to come back down.

"If it weren't for her mother I would've slapped her already!" Mrs. Morii continued to whisper to her husband, who again, nodded in agreement.

After a while, Sunako came back down and sat in the sofa, but paid no attention to their two guests.

"So, why'd you want me here again?" she asked her mom rudely, in which she just replied by smiling.

"Well, Mrs. Morii and I figured out it would be nice if you and her son, Ranmarou, have a little date next week, she thinks you two will get along pretty well, since I think you're getting better already," she explained as she drank her cup of tea and faced Mrs. Morii,

"So, when it didn't work with her nephew, now you want me to get engaged with her son, is that it?" she smirked at her mom while pretending to elegantly drink her cup of tea and try to annoy Mrs. Morii more,

"Well well, it's not like that, you see he's a nice boy and - ," before Mrs. Nakahara could continue any further, she was halted by Mr. Morii as he raised his hand and continued the talk for her,

"It is like that young lady, you will understand more if your father tells you," he faced Sunako was a bit surprised with what he said,

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure he'll tell you what the situation is currently with your family business," he grinned at Mr. and Mrs. Nakahara who exchanged looks,

"What does this old man mean dad?" she asked, now facing her father who's face were almost as white as their carpet,

"Uhm... It's really nothing big hun, we'll tell you tomorrow okay? Don't worry it's really nothing to worry about!" he tried to make his voice cheerful as possible, but he was insulted by Mr. and Mrs. Morii's taunting looks that he thought of inviting them for dinner to cool off the topic.

"How about you both stay here for dinner? I've kept you waiting for a while for Sunako to arrive, you two might be hungry!" he said as he stood up and called the maid to prepare dinner,

"No no, don't bother Mr. Nakahara, my wife and I had snacks earlier so we don't really have our appetites right now, anyway, we'll just talk again some other time when, your daughter is ready, goodnight to the both of you," Mr. Morii said as he and his wife bowed at them, and they bowed too, and left.

When the three of them were alone in their living room again, they just exchanged looks and didn't budge to say something to each other.

"I thought we were done with this dad, you're such a big liar!" she shouted at Mr. Nakahara, who was saddened.

He tried everything to get the company in good shape, but it seemed it was just their fate. He tried to ask for help from his close friends, but they all turned him back, they weren't even grateful to him, he helped them build up themselves, and now when he was the one who needed help the most, they all turned their backs on him. The only person that was left to ask help from was Mr. Morii. He was the one of the richest men in Japan, and it was even suspected that he had connection to a yakuza. Nevertheless, he vowed to do anything for him just to get back in business and make their life comfortable again.

"Don't say that! I've tried everything to make our company good! Everything I'm doing is for your sake Sunako! It became worst when my associates heard that you pushed a student at your school! But I said to them it was all a lie and it was just an accident, if you thought you were the only affected with what happened last year then you're wrong! So don't go judging people around, Mr. and Mrs. Morii are the only ones we can rely on now! So you are going to get engaged with his son no matter what you say!"

She had never seen her father so angry before. A tear drop fell from his eyes, and his wife ran to him and hugged him.

For a moment there, they all felt so helpless.

Just when Sunako thought everything was going to be better soon...

She was wrong.

**

* * *

I'm so sorry for the very late update, but thanks for waiting! ^^**


	8. Nobody's Home

**T****he title may be familiar to you but I don't own it okay??? It's Avril's hehehe...**

* * *

Tap tap.

"What the! Oh, it's just you Sunako, you scared the hell out of me!" Kyohei was surprised to see her up at his room outside his window,

"I'm sorry, it's just that, I was too shy to knock on your door, so I figured it'd be easier if I climbed up here…"

He could see her swollen eyes, and it made his heart almost cry too in pain.

"Come inside and we'll talk, it seems you really need someone to talk too right now," Kyohei said to her as he helped her step down from the window.

"It's freezing outside, yet here you are in my room soaked in rain, and wearing such a fragile shirt," he noticed how thin the clothes she was wearing were, that he handed her a blanket and gave her a cup of coffee.

"Good thing I have a coffee maker here in my bedroom you know, always helps in times like this," he tried to smile, expecting she'd smile too but she didn't. She just lied in his bed and covered up.

"Sunako?" his voice pierced her ears. She wanted to hear more of him, no, she wanted to be _with_ him.

On impulse, Sunako rose from the bed and hugged him.

"They're so cruel…"

She can be comparable to a baby. She buried her head in his chest and wanted nothing more than to be shielded from the pain she's feeling. He felt a thug in his heart. He wanted to comfort her so badly, that if he could, he would barge in the Nakahara residence and beat the shit out of Sunako's father.

"It's okay… Ssh…Stop crying okay? I'm just here…" he tried his best to have a calm and secure voice.

He just let her cry in his arms, hoping it'd soon stop her from crying.

"Let's run away from here Sunako," love and care filled his voice,

"What?" she said, lifting her head up from his chest,

"I said let's run away, far, far away," he smiled as their faces met.

She smiled as well, knowing there was still one person, even though he was still a stranger to her, who cared for her, more than her parents.

"Where will we go?" Sunako asked him, like a little girl who asked her mother when they'll be leaving for home,

"To be honest, I don't know myself, but, anywhere will do, as long as I can take you far from your parents," his voice was reassuring, enough to make her believe in him.

"Wait here okay? Let me get me things and we'll go right after, don't worry about your own clothes, I'll let you borrow some of mine for the time being,"

"Okay..."

He went to the bathroom, got his phone, and dialled.

**_ I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._**

"Hello? Don't worry, she's here at my place. Yes. Yes, we'll go there in a few minutes, you can wait there if you like. Yeah, okay. Bye,"

Sunako was lucky enough to have heard him, she was sure he was talking to her father.

**_ What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._**

"Traitor!" she shouted to herself in her mind. She quickly went out of his house through the open window of his room, but before she did, she left him a note on his table.

When he got out, the wind just blew the curtains on the open window. He noticed a piece of paper lying on his table which was almost blown away by the wind, and it read:

_I thought you were different. I thought you weren't one of them. And what's worst is that I completely fell in your trap. You're a traitor Kyohei Takano, just like everybody else, I thought you were different, I just thought you were._

He could see the tear drops that stained the paper, and he was pretty sure it wasn't from the rain outside, he was sure it was her's.

"Sunako, I don't really care about what you think right now, but, I made you hear the things that I said in the bathroom so you could escape by yourself, because I don't deserve you, and I can't be with you, and if I did go with you, my family might get killed... I'm sorry Sunako..."

His hands turned into angry fists as he marched towards the Nakahara residence. He was greeted by Mr. Nakahara, who was supposedly happy because he would have Sunako again, and Kyohei as his accomplice.

"Are you contented now? She ran away because she heard us talking!" he shouted at him which made Mr. Nakahara surprised,

"You're so careless! You should have hid somewhere else when you called me!" Mr. Nakahara grabbed Kyohei's shirt and pushed him aside, leaving him on the floor.

"Calm down honey, we'll find her," Mrs. Nakahara added, wanting to make her husband calm down,

"If I don't find her Takano, you know what I can do to you and your family!" Mr. Nakahara threatened him as he ordered his men to take him outside.

"God, please, let her be safe..." he said to himself as he looked at the gray sky, it was gonna rain again, this time, he was sure it was going to be hard.

**_ Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh_**

"No one wants me... Why God? Why is this life getting worst? When I thought everything was going to be back to normal again they proved me wrong! I tried to kill myself several times already but why won't you let me die?! Just why God? Why?" she shouted to the sky which was unresponsive and gloomy.

She only has herself now, and no one else.

**_ She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_**

She was wandering alone in the streets, soaked wet because of the rain and already shivering because it was getting colder each time the wind blew past her, when a car stopped beside her, and a boy with red hair stepped out. Was he yet another savior?

* * *

**Hahaha, this chapter isn't so long right? I got tired eventually lol, but I'm getting a lot more excited because the ideas are flooding in my mind again. ^^ R&R btw!**


	9. The enemy she could trust

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Wallflower, just the plot of this story.**

* * *

"Please wake up now, Sunako." She was having second thoughts if it was Kyohei or not. When she slowly opened her eyes, it wasn't him. But she was sure she had seen this guy before. When she tried to lean over to try and get up, two strong hands stopped her.

"Hey, just don't get up yet. You're still weak. I just need you to wake up to drink some medicine so you'll feel better." She was getting annoyed by his soft voice. She can't recall when was the last time she had heard a voice like this. So calm and reassuring. But she can't just trust him that easily. She's through with those stuff.

"Who… are you?" Sunako asked weakly. She could barely keep her eyes open. Her head was hurting like hell, and she felt incredibly cold.

"I'm Ranmarou. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend. Just drink this medicine and you'll feel better soon." Sunako's vision was still blurry, so she couldn't quite make out the guy's face. She just nodded and drank the medicine, and rested her head on the pillow again. She wanted to speak, but it seemed like no words were coming out from her mouth.

"…make sure she'll feel comfortable. I'll be back in two hours. Check up on her every now and then okay?" this was the last thing Sunako heard as she drifted back to sleep again.

_**After two and a half hours**_

"…wake up. Sunako..." There's that gentle voice again, which Sunako unfortunately dreaded. As she gently opened her eyes, she saw that guy again. She rubbed her eyes weakly. Now she got a perfect view of the guy in front of her.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake. I've been waiting for half an hour for you to wake up. Do you feel any better now?" The guy asked.

"Ye… Yes… Where am I?" Was all she could ask.

"You're at my mansion. I saw you near a store yesterday, lying on the ground. I couldn't just leave a girl like that, could I? So I brought you here." He explained. Sunako shifted her position so she could sit up comfortably on the bed, her back leaning against the wall.

"I passed out? Wait… What happened?..." She closed her eyes, and it all came back to her. Kyohei betrayed her, and she ran for her life. Away from him and everyone else.

"It seems like that. I'm afraid I don't know. Are you hungry?" He asked again. Was it safe to trust someone at a time like this? Maybe yes, she thought to herself. She needed to regain her strength before facing her enemies again. She couldn't run and hide any longer, could she?

"Yes…" She replied weakly.

"Well then, you just wait here. I'll be back with your meal. Make yourself comfortable." He smiled at her. An innocent, and reassuring smile. Should she trust this guy? Sunako just nodded.

After fifteen minutes, he was back with a few maids with him. The maids served the food. The guy just sat at the couch as Sunako was eating. After fifteen minutes, Sunako was done. When she glanced at the guy, he was asleep. She got out of bed, slowly walking towards him, not wanting to wake him up.

As she looked at him, she realized how tired he was. He was breathing heavily, as if he was out of oxygen. Black lines were forming on his eyes. Sunako tried her best to be silent as she made her way to the door when the guy woke up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Where am I going? That I don't know. But I can't stay here. Not with someone I've barely known for four hours. Thanks for the medicine and food, but I can't stay." She was still limping as she tried to go out but the guy caught her arm and pulled her back, gently.

"Don't. You're still weak, and you still have fever. Stay for the night and I'll let you go."

"Is there a reason for me to agree on that? You're a stranger. And for all you know I'm through with a hundred strangers clouding my life!" She was now in hysterics as she remembered all the terrible things that had happened.

"I am a stranger, I know that. But you are yourself, right? And for all you know, it's not everyday I pick up someone on the street to help them and feed them. If I wanted to touch you, I would've done that earlier ago when I had the advantage. But I didn't. So why don't you just stop being hysterical for no reason?" He was close to hysterics as well, considering he didn't like being shouted at.

Sunako couldn't help but lower her head in frustration. This guy was right. If it were here, she wouldn't just pick up someone on the street either. But this guy did, and to her. She should be at least considerate and thank him the least.

"Okay… I'm sorry…" Was all she could manage to say.

"Good. I'll be right back." He said as he made his way out.

As he went out. Sunako checked his room out.

There were lots of posters, from bands mainly.

Linkin Park. Paramour. The Sex Pistols. t.A.T.u. and so many more.

So he likes these bands? She thought. She liked them too, just like any fifteen year-old girl would, and what a fifteen year-old should. A fifteen year-old girl should be enjoying life, not suffer from it. She should be deeply cared and thought of by her parents, not forced to marry someone she didn't know. And last, she thought feel secured and love, not betrayed by someone she trusted with all her life. Tears streamed down her face, but it wasn't the time to cry now. She needed a plan to avenge herself, from her family and Kyohei. She continued to roam around the room. It was quite larger than hers. The cooler thing was that he had his own dark room, mini-recording room, and two closets. She'd kill for something like this, but she didn't have the guts to say it to her parents since she shut down her doors after the accident with Mika.

When she heard the door crack open, it was the guy again. With him were three bags which looked like they were from a very expensive and popular clothing line.

"Here are some clothes, shoes, and… undergarments. Your clothes were all dirty so I disposed them, please don't get offended. They were awfully dirty." Sunako thought that this guy should seriously stop being so kind, but she should tolerate his kindness, because she thought she'd be needing this, for something for important.

"Thanks… You shouldn't have bothered. You've done quite a lot already." Something was different in her voice, the guy noticed. She now sounded kinder and softer.

"You're welcome. I'll be downstairs. Come down after you finish changing. We'll have some things to talk about." _Some things to talk about?_ Sunako wondered what those were.

"Okay…" She replied. He just smiled at her as he reached for the door and closed it gently.

_This is my chance. If I need to use him to avenge myself, then I will. I can't waste this opportunity; this might be the first, and the last._

She got into the clothes he bought for her and went downstairs. As she made her way down the stairs, she could hear the piano playing. A sweet, yet sad melody that quickly reminded her of her fate.

When she was visible to him, he stopped playing and stood up.

"I'm glad the clothes fit you well. Please sit down as I have something to say to you." She barely nodded and followed him to the luxurious sala not far from where the grand piano was located.

When they were seated, with him in front of her, he slowly crossed his legs, female style.

"I did mention to you earlier that my name is Ranmarou right?"

"Yeah, you did. What's with that?"

"Does this look familiar to you?" He said, showing her a crest. Her eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"You're a… _Morii_?" She emphasized the last word, and it was sure to be filled with digust.

"Correct."

"Then there's no longer any reason for me to stay here, knowing that you know who I am and the connection of our family, am I right?"

"I know that you're part of the Nakahara clan. But I have better plans for you."

She felt the urge to punch him straight in the face, but after she heard his last statement, her ears perked up, sensing there was more in it.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm aware of my father's plans in me marrying you. But I'm completely against it. Of course I want to assume the position of being the president of our company, but I don't want to be under his supervision or his rules. I want to run it completely on my own. You too want something right? Like… let's say, revenge?" Oh yes, his voice was becoming playful. His offer was enticing, Sunako thought.

"Revenge you say? Are you saying that you know about my family's trouble?"

"Of course I do. I know every bit of it. And I feel pity on you, that's why I'm helping you. I'll help you avenge yourself."

"Will you?"

"Of course I will, and this help won't come with a price."

Sunako merely smiled as the thoughts of sweet revenge filled her mind

**

* * *

Sorry for the very late update. A few reviews might do the trick to make me write some more again. Anyway, I'll write up again soon. Don't forget to review, don't just add this to your favorites or alert list.**


	10. A recovered memory and the Beginning

_A/N: Took a little while to write this chapter... But on with the story! Some revelations below.  
_

* * *

"Do you know how to ride this?" Ranmarou said as they walked up to the garage and showed the revenge-filled girl beside him.

"Sorry, I don't. Why?" She does know how to ride a four-wheeled vehicle though. Ranmarou just smiled at her as he got on the Harley and motioned Sunako to climb up.

As he started the engine, Sunako automatically enveloped her arms on his waist, not wanting to fall down if he suddenly starts the two-wheeled vehicle. "Where are we going?" She asked him. He first put on his helmet as he gave a second one to her and let her wear it. "To our summer house. It's best if I ride my Harley than my car. It's not that far from here. We'll be there in fifteen minutes if we use this." He didn't let her reply anymore as he started sped off. There wasn't much traffic that day so it was pretty easy for them.

_.::::._

"Mr. Takano, you are friends with Ms. Nakahara right?" their homeroom teacher asked.

"Yes sir, why do you ask?" He said, forgetting about the whole situation that took place two days ago.

"Well, didn't you even notice her absence? I was hoping you knew what happened to her. After all, you two are neighbors." Their teacher added. Everyone looked at him. It was the first time they knew that he and Sunako were neighbors. His fan girls started gossiping at the back as well.

"I've been very busy sir… I'll go next door after classes and ask her parents about her. I'll let you know first thing in the morning tomorrow." He assured the teacher, and after that he sat down again. Their classes continued.

His seat was near the window. He just gazed up at the azure sky. It had rained heavily two days ago, but now it was all bright and sunny again. The weather was mocking him. Why did it have to be so damn sunny today when his life had a storm going on? Still, he just hoped Sunako was okay.

_.::::._

"Do your parents know about me?" She said, making it sound as if they have eloped for the first time.

"Nope." He answered quickly. The keys that were bouncing up and down from his belt was finally freed as he got them and opened the door to the house. It was of Victorian style. Sunako had never seen houses like these before. Not in their place. Ranmarou got in and Sunako followed. She sat down on the sofa as Ranmarou went to the kitchen. As he returned, with him were two cans of beer.

"Here." He said, giving her one can as he sat down in front of her.

"Hey," she took the first sip and put it down, "can you tell me the real, and I mean the _real_ reason of why you want to help me?" she said, taking another gulp from the can. Then, Ranmarou uncomfortably shifted from his seat. Sunako noticed this. "I'm sorry, but did I say something wrong?" "No, you didn't. It's just that, I hate that guy as well." She knew what he meant by this. _Good_, she thought. She now had a partner to exact her revenge with. "Can you tell me the reason? I know you know mine, so there's no reason for me to repeat it." Again, he shifted and put the can of beer on the table.

"He dumped me." For the first time in her life, Sunako's jaw dropped.

"He _what?_"

"I said he dumped me. That no good loser dumped me." _This had to be impossible! Him... gay?_ She thought to herself.

"Wait... wait! I don't understand! What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Do I really need to tell you about my sexual orientation? Wasn't it obvious from day one? Heavens, Sunako. Not all beautiful, or shall we say, _handsome_ men are straight nowadays. Oh well, I am bisexual anyway. There's nothing wrong with it, right?" He just grinned at her, making her so uncomfortable. _This is getting really crazy_.

Sunako merely looked at him and couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Fuck... I've had enough surprises." She said to him. He just let out a small laugh and drank his beer again.

"My my, what a feisty mouth you got there for a girl. Well anyway, you should be happy. I can help you with him."

"That's good to hear." She said, ignoring his tease.

Actually, Ranmarou knew something about Kyohei's real feelings towards Sunako. You could say he was playing the matchmaker. He felt that he was in control, but this was all contrary to his and her parent's plans for them. He wanted to play along, but he made sure that everything would fall back into place. He just wanted to see what will happen to these two people.

_.::::._

Their classes ended. Kyohei decided to just walk himself home. Thoughts about his family and Sunako ran again and again in his mind. He stopped before the pedestrian lane since he wasn't allowed to walk through yet. Just when the sign finally said okay, he felt a sharp bolt of pain in his head. He fell on his knees as he squeezed his head as if to stop the pain.

_"You like her, don't you?" An angry girl said to him. She was fuming, although he could see that she was trying to hold her tears as well._

_"What is it with you? Why won't you believe me? I love you and you know it damn well!" He was also fuming now, but she didn't want to hurt her. Because she was telling the truth. He was indeed in love with someone else._

_"You liar! You think I don't notice the way you look at her? Or the way you talk about her everytime I bring her up in our conversations? It's a good thing she's never seen you before too."_

_"What the hell do you mean by that?" He raised his eyebrows. It was true that her bestfriend had never seen him before. But what did she mean by that?_

_"You don't need to know a thing or two about it. We're through Kyohei Takano! I can't stand seeing someone like you who's already fallen in love with the lastt person I'd expect you to fall in love with!" With that, she left the place. All heads turned to the guy who was left alone in his table. He angrily jabbed the table, as if it was a punching bag. He just payed for their refreshments and left the place himself._

_As he got onto his motorcycle, he said to himself, and if only she would hear this right now, "Fine. I don't need a girl who can't understand my feelings anyway. I'm through with you and this is the last straw. I need some space for myself where I can breathe properly." With that, he sped off and then..._

"Hey!" He then regained his consciousness upon hearing a high-pitched voice.

"Wha..?" His body was still slumped on the ground. When his vision was finally okay again, a few people surrounded him, and one in particular was really near his face. Who could this red head be?

"Hey, are you okay?" The red headed girl asked. His head rested on her lap.

"I... I'm fine... What happened?" He asked her. The last thing he remembered was that he was about to cross the street.

"Well, I happened to be behind you a couple of minutes ago when you suddenly collapsed. You were saying something, but I wasn't able to make something out of it. You were like having a nightmare of some sort!" The girl explained to him.

"Really? Well... I do remember having a dream..." She helped him stand up.

"Okay people, show's over! You can all go cross the street now! Move! Move!" The people that surrounded them one by one left the scene. Kyohei saw a few books scattered on the ground, thinking that it was probably hers, he picked it all up and handed them to her.

"Thanks," The girl said. Thick books they were, Kyohei thought to himself. She must be going to cram school with all that stuff, "will you be okay to go home on your own now?" She asked again. "Sure... I'll be fine. Thanks again...?" "Noi. Kasahara Noi." She said as she offered him her hands. He shook his hands with hers, "I'm Kyohei. Takano Kyohei." "Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you Kyohei Takano. Although that kind of meeting was nothing like how people meet by normal circumstances. Anyway, I'm having cram school in fifteen minutes. Maybe we'll see each other next time. See you!" She didn't let him say anything as she ran off.

"Weird girl... Well anyway, I'm lucky to have survived a head injury. Who was that girl in my dream anyway? Gah, I'll figure that one out later." Kyohei went back home. The sky started turning gray. Just early that morning it was all sunny, now it seemed like a storm would be up front.

_.::::._

"Okay, so this is what you will do." Sunako just listened to Ranmarou intently. Who knew this bisexual guy would be so smart? And on top of that, he hated Kyohei Takano's ass too. It seemed like they were a match made in heaven, but she didn't want to think about that right now. What's important is if this plan of Ranmarou's work, she'll be having the last laugh.


	11. READ! Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hi! I've got something to tell you guys… This story will be on hiatus. Maybe permanent. I've fucked up with this story badly LOL. I'm considering on rewriting the whole thing, but as of now, I don't have time. I'm really sorry to those who have waited. But don't worry, the rewrite will be a promise. I'll make it better.


End file.
